


Cérémonie de Guerrier

by AYaoiGhost



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cum Eating, Deepthroating, Gay, Gay Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AYaoiGhost/pseuds/AYaoiGhost
Summary: Les hommes de la Tribu de l'Eau du Pôle Sud se préparent à commencer la cérémonie de guerrier du fils du chef, Sokka.Mais cette cérémonie est assez particulière...../HISTOIRE ÉROTIQUE!/





	Cérémonie de Guerrier

10h43

Au village de la Tribu de l'Eau du Pôle Sud, un regroupement d'hommes s'était formé devant une grande tente en peau de bête. Toutes les femmes étaient parties à la pêche et les guerriers en avaient donc profité pour accomplir la cérémonie de guerier de Sokka, le fils du chef Hadoka.

Un homme entra dedans et souria au jeune garçon. Cet homme n'était autre qu'Hakoda, son père.

-Tu te rappelles bien de ce qu'il faut faire? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Bien sûre! J'attends ce jour avec impatience!

-Ça c'est mon fils....

Il sortit et dicta aux hommes d'entrer par groupe de trois ou quatre. Lui-même se méla à un d'eux.

\-------------------------

Dans la tente, le premier groupe constitué d'hommes plutôt frêle, venait d'entrer. Ils eurent droit à un spectacle qui agrandit immédiatement leurs sexes déja mi-durs.

Sokka attendait patiemment à genoux, uniquement vêtu d'un caleçon visiblement trop petit pour lui, que n'importe qui vienne recevoir ses soins.

Les hommes ne se firent pas prier et ôtèrent leur vêtements en quelques secondes, dévoilant leur longues mais minces bite.

Sokka s'en approcha à quatre pattes et en prit deux en mains. Il commença à faire plusieurs mouvements dessus, malaxant chaque partie de l'organe masculin qui s'offrait à lui.

Le troisième homme, las de ne pas être pris en main, tapota doucement son sexe sur le visage heureux du jeune homme et celui-ci se reprit bien vite. Il ouvrit la bouche et accueillit pour la première fois un sexe dedans.

Tout en continuant à masturber les hommes à ses côtés, Sokka lécha le pénis à la forte odeur; mais ne bougea cependant pas la tête.

Comme son père lui avait dit, celui qui recevait ses soins doit lui-même bouger la tête du futur homme; afin de faire sortir la peinture de guerrier.

Ce fut d'ailleurs ce que l'homme fit : il positionna ses deux mains derrière le crâne du fils du chef et l'avança lentement vers la base de son sexe. Y allant avec douceur, il lui fit faire de lents aller-retour dessus, tout en gémissant de plaisir.

Sokka tenta de se rapeller chaque conseil de son père et creusa les joues, enfonçant un peu plus de la longueur du sexe dans sa bouche.

Malheureusement pour l'adolescent, l'homme se retira; voulant faire profiter les deux autres guerriers. 

Sokka comprit et ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, et reçut un sexe presque identique à l'autre. Il recommença à le lécher, passant même sa langue dans son urêtre.

L'adolescent pouvait sentir l'homme frémir et pousser rapidement sa tête en avant, approfondissant sa fellation. Cet homme fessait des mouvements plus brusques et rapides, mais cela restait toujours délicieux.

Sokka continua à branler les deux autres à côté, jusqu'à ce que son "client" se retire de lui. 

Le dernier homme se laissa lui-même prendre en bouche et savoura le magnifique visage du suçeur. Son sexe était plus large que les deux autres, mais légèrement plus court.

Il lui laissa moins de temps pour passer sa langue dessus et bougea directement son crâne dessus; effectuant de rapides vas et viens dessus. L'homme lui enfonça même sa bite dans la gorge, sans aucun signe pour l'adolescent.

Celui-ci fut surpris, mais resta tranquille; au vu du sexe de taille moyenne. Le guerrier continua ce manège quelques minutes et se retira enfin, laissant Sokka reprendre son souffle.

Sokka eut un léger trou de mémoire sur la dernière phase et s'en rapella une fois la position ds hommes. Ceux-ci plaçaient leurs sexes durs devant son visage et se masturbait rapidement.

Le jeune homme ferma alors les yeux et attendit quelques instants. Ce fut très rapide et quand Sokka reçut le premier jet blanc, il ne put s'empêcher de gémir; en coeur avec les trois hommes. Ils jouirent d'ailleurs en même temps, prenant bien garde à viser le visage du futur guerrier. Sokka finit alors la tête parsemée de plusieures traces blanches.

-C'était du tès bon boulot! Lui avoua l'un des guerriers. Tu peux être fier de toi!

Les trois homme sortirent de la tente en riant en en essayant de se rapeller la tête de Sokka.

Ce dernier n'eut d'ailleurs pas beaucoup de temps pour se remettre de ses premières fellations, que le prochain groupe débarquit.

Sokka écarquilla les yeux devant ces personnes : il y avait non-seulement son père, mais aussi Bato et Phobio; deux hommes de la tribu, réputés pour la taille de leur sexe.

-Je sens que l'on va se régaler! Dit Phobio, tout en se léchant les lèvres

Hakoda acquiesa et enleva ses vêtements, tout comme les deux autres guerriers. Sokka déglutit en apercevant leurs pénis. Il avait déja vu son père nu, mais ne s'était jamais rendu compte de la taille impressionante de son sexe.

Les deux hommes d'à côté étaient presque aussi bien membrés que lui; leurs sexes ressemblants plus à des bites de chevaux.

Phobio, impatient de nature, s'approcha d'abbord de lui en premier. L'adolescent, toujours à genoux, s'empressa de prendre sa bite avec ses deux mains et fit de très lents mais sensuels mouvements. Parfois, il déposait de petits baisers dessus ou se mettait même à donner de petits et rapides coups de langue. 

-Ah...P-passons aux choses sérieuses....Gémit le guerrier.

Sans aucune préparation, il enfonça soudainement son sexe dans sa bouche, dès celle-ci ouverte. Sokka manqua de s'étouffer tandis que la bite de l'homme lui occupait la gorge.

Phobio prit violament sa tête et la ramena à la base de son pénis, plongeant le nez de l'adolescent au fond de ses poils pubiens. Sans attendre, il lui fit éxécuté de longs vas et viens brutaux, en gèmissant en harmonie avec le son de la glotte de Sokka battue par le dur organe.

Ce dernier sentit une présence au niveau de ses cheveux et releva la tête; récoltant un brutal mouvement de retour à sa position de base, afin de faciliter le limage de sa bouche.

Sokka comprit enfin ce qu'il en était, quand il sentit un pénis lui taper le visage. Cette fois-ci, il leva uniquement ses yeux, croisant le regard pervers de Bato; qui ne cessait de taper sur l'entiereté du visage du jeune homme avec son sexe.

Après un râle de satisfaction, Phobio se retira doucement de la gorge de Sokka, laissant place au sexe de même taille de Bato. Ce dernier continua tout de même ses tapotements et le futur guerrier eut alors une idée.

Il prit son sexe d'une main et frotta son visage dessus, savourant le doux son des gémissements de Bato. 

L'homme pressa tout de même et stopa la fantaisie de Sokka et lui ouvrit la bouche à l'aide de deux doigts. Il y déposa délicatement mais sûrement sa bite, faisant plaisir au suceur de recevoir autant de délicatesse de sa part.

De son côté, Hakoda se masturbait à la vue de ce spectacle, évitant de gémir trop fort. Après plusieurs minutes, son liquide blanc se déversa dans un seau bien rempli du même liquide.

Pendant ce temps, Sokka s'était mis à lécher la partie au dessus des testicules du guerrier, visiblement très sensible ici. Bato le fit bouger sur son sexe, dégustant l'image du fils de son meilleur ami, laisser docilement entrer et sortir de sa bouche. Au bout de longues minutes, Bato sortit enfin son sexe, le positionna devant le seau et jouit une énorme quantité de sperm.

Ce fut au tour d'Hakoda de s'occuper de Sokka. Étant le chef de tribu et ayant droit à un traitement très spécial, Phobio et Bato sortirent de la tente; laissant l'homme et l'adolescent seuls. Hakoda prit alors la parole :

-Tu sais Sokka, je suis très fier de toi. Prsonne n'a jamais fait autant jouir Bato et il est éxtrèmement rare d'entendre Phobio gémir. De plus, les trois hommes sortant de la tente semblaient ravis. Vraiment...Bravo!

-Mais maintenant...Je dois m'ocvuper de toi...je veux dire du chef.

Son père acquiesa, tout en se postant devant Sokka. Celui-ci avait la bouche grande ouverte et accueillit avec joie cet énorme engin.

Pour le chef, il fallait soi-même faire des mouvement dessus, ce Sokka fit avec délicatesse et envie. Sans creuser les joues, la bite d'Hakoda s'enfonçait sans difficulé au fond de sa gorge.

Mêlant gorges profondes et fellations divines, l'adolescent fit bien vite hurler de plaisir le chef.

Hakoda se retira d'ailleurs de sa bouche mais mit sa bite devant. Sachant quoi faire, son fils ouvrit grand la bouche et attendit.

Un liquide jaune et chaud s'échappa du sexe et vint se loger dans la bouche de Sokka, qui s'abreuva généreusement.

Admettant qu'il n'ait plus soif, Hakoda continua de pisser sur son magnifique visage bronzé. Quand il n'eut plus une seule goutte de liquide dans son penis, il admira avec fierté son fils, mouillé de pisse.

Ce n'est que plusieurs minutes après qu'il sortit de la pièce, laissant les autres hommes s'occuper de son fils.

\-------------------------

Des heures plus tard, après que chacun des hommes ait reçut le traitement de Sokka, Hakoda convoqua un rassemblement des guerriers.

Devant la place de la tribu, un piédéstal, sur lequel était posé le seau de sperm prenait place. Un grand public masculin se forma et hurla des "Sokka" à tout vas.

Ce dernier finit par arriver et fut grandement applaudit par les hommes. Il se plaça devant le seau et laissa son père prendre la parole.

-Chers guerriers, aujourd'hui, Sokka nous a prouvé à tous qu'il pouvait devenir un guerrier digne de ce nom. En conséquence, j'autorise avec fierté son baptême!

Des cris de joies se firent entendre. Finalement, Sokka prit sa respiration et plongea la tête dans le grand seau rempli de sperm. Dedans, il ouvrit grand la bouche et en avala le plus possible.

Il en ressorti trentes secondes après, la tête entièrement couverte de liquide blanc.

-Vive Sokka! Crièrent les guerriers.

FIN


End file.
